Taking care of you
by Imalovah4869
Summary: Even the great smart energetic magician can get ill. What will his childhood friend do once this happens? KaitoxAoko


**Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic. I really hope it will be good for you guys… Please write your review and reviews are pretty much appreciated. It might be a step for me to become a better writer. OKAY, LET'S GET THE STORY STARTED!**

* * *

 **Morning…**

As usual, getting up in the morning and preparing for school.

"Another day…" Kaito said yawning. "Got to see Aoko again…"

On that moment, suddenly, the teenager felt a headache.

"Ugh… might be a cold again huh?" he thought. "Well, it's nothing to worry about.. It will be gone soon anyway"

After eating breakfast, he heads out for school. **(lol of course)**

While walking on the way, he got a little dizzy but didn't mind. He just continued to his path.

* * *

 **Front of the school…**

"Mornin' Aoko" Kaito said as usual.

"Aa" Aoko replied but noticed something wrong. " _Huh? Kaito looks a little pale… Nah I might be imagining things but that tone… It's not cheerful as usual… He might be sick..."_ Aoko thought to herself.

* * *

 **In the classroom…**

"Hey Kaito, you sick?" Aoko asked straightforward.

"Just got a bit of a cold but don't you worry… You worried about me?" Kaito answered and asked teasingly.

"Ha? You think I would, Bakaito?" Aoko answered grumpily (as usual)

"Ye, it's like you anyways Ahoko", Kaito replied back but just stopped right there. Not like the usual "Kaito" who is always big at comebacks.

" _As I thought…"_ Aoko thought deeply but then got alert when their teacher came into the classroom.

 **Moments later…**

Kaito felt uncomfortable during the class hours but survived through all the subjects and the whole time he was in school. Aoko noticing his discomfort made her worry more.

* * *

 **After school..**

While the two teenagers were walking home, Kaito became more uncomfortable and Aoko can't stand it any longer.

"YOU REALLY ARE SICK AREN'T YOU?" Aoko questioned again.

"I-I" Kaito can't speak clearly though but still continuing, "told you that I'm n-not".

He stopped right there. He collapsed. Fortunately, Aoko was able to catch him on time.

" _shoot! You're burning up. You really are sick",_ Aoko said in her thoughts and and hurriedly went to her house.

"Damn it Kaito. All these times and you have to make me worry" Aoko said softly. "You are that type of guy… A guy who keeps all his pain inside him".

* * *

Aoko prepared a bowl of cold water and a soft face towel. She dipped the towel into the water and squeezed it to put on the forehead of the boy.

"Got his temperature.."

" _Really Kaito, you think that a temperature this high is just a cold?"_ the thermometer read 39.8˚C.

For the meantime, Aoko called for a doctor.

"The doctor will be here on 20 minutes" Aoko said like she's talking to a conscious person.

She covered him with a very soft blanket and atleast breathable so he can feel a little bit comfortable. Before she could stand up, her eyes were "stuck" at something. It was his sleeping face. Aoko blushed while unconsciously staring at the boy's face.

" _No Aoko, this isn't the time for this kind of thing."_ Aoko is thinking of this multiple times but she can't help it.

"Wait, I gotta call dad about this".

Just a minute later, the doctor arrived. The doctor asked what was the problem, what she did, and did a check-up. The doctor of course wrote a prescription and told her what to do. He actually said that what she did was correct and was relieved.

When her dad came home, he suggested that Kaito should stay in their house that night since he is still sick.

Aoko simply nodded but deep inside, she was screaming. She didn't know if she wanted it or not and was really spinning in thoughts. " _KAITO STAYING HERE? WHAT SHOULD I DO, WHAT SHOULD I DO?"._ She stopped when her dad came out again.

"You can change his clothes so he would feel more comfortable", Mr. Nakamori simply said that with a straightface.

" _WHAT THE HE—SHOULD I DO?"_ Aoko couldn't think straight but just a second later she suggested something.

"D-dad, can you be the one who will do that? I'm don't know how…" Aoko asked her dad.

"Hmm? Mkay" her dad, without a second thought, answered it.

After that, her dad went to sleep and Aoko stayed awake since she can't just leave him alone with that kind of state.

"It's already past ten now huh… I should also not tire myself.. I should sleep now. No one will do anything anyways…" Aoko thought. " _Well, goodnight Kaito"_ , she said as she turned off the dim lights and went to sleep. But before she could go to her room, she heard Kaito mumble something.

" _A-Aoko"_

She blushed lightly and proceeded to her room as she heard him sound asleep.

* * *

 **HOW WAS IT? Please write your review about the story on how you think about it. It will be appreciated as I mentioned before.**

 **Trivia – I wrote this before 9:30 pm and I usually sleep about 7:30 pm because you know, studying… Anyways, my vacation is very soon and hopefully I can make more and make it better. THANK YOU FOR READING! 3**


End file.
